


JUNE, 2018

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Words of the Day [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: *I'VE JUST COMPILED EVERYTHING INTO ONE BIG CHAPTERED WORK*





	1. pugnacious

**Author's Note:**

> had to repost everything and compile them into one big work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 15, 2018
> 
> pugnacious /pug-NAY-shus/
> 
> adjective 
> 
> : having a quarrelsome or combative nature

Two, uncannily similar men of the same age, same wavelength, same profession, and probably have used the same underwear at least once, that kind of man, make it double.

The _trouble_.

 

 

They were at it again. Bickering to no end, chatting each other's, Minseok's, and the entire filming crew's ears off over something so trivial, like if pineapples on pizza was acceptable, or not.

 

 

_'One does not simply let the other win without an argument.'_

 

 

And the camera obviously _loves_ the chemistry between the two. The best friends debating about mundane things wasn't exactly what he had in mind when the PD told them the variety show would be _"exciting, extravagant, so extra, so EXO!"_.

 

But behind closed doors, Minseok knew a side to those two that some instances they may have let slipped out for the world to see, but still kept under wraps.

That beneath their pugnacious flair which they usually only bring up to lift the mood, or use as an excuse to talk and, or argue, Minseok knew their bond was much deeper, and stronger than your usual best friends'.

He knew that most of the arguing and biting remarks and snark was just for show, because behind those smiles were somber, solemn, sensitive men who were just as fragile as glass, but have such strong personas that they have lasted thus far.

 

 

The crew was having a field day with the two's interactions. Sitting on the other side of Jongdae, he watches the two fondly as they try stealing food off each other's plates.

Smiling warmly, he takes a sip of his drink, and looks towards the camera aimed at him, before he gives a hearty chuckle, gaining the attention of the bickering duo from beside him.

 

 

 _"This hyung is such an old man!"_ whispered one.

 _"I know, right?"_ replied the other.

 

 

Minseok decides to let that insult go just this one time.  


	2. tantalize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 16, 2018
> 
> tantalize /ˈtan-tə-ˌlīz/
> 
> verb
> 
> : to tease by withholding something

Jongdae could only watch ruefully as the two in front of him were enjoying their meal. He kind of regrets agreeing to the ladder game type of show they'll be having. Especially now that he's gotten the shorter end of the straw, even more evident by how Baekhyun has been wafting the steam from his food to his face. Jongdae can only grimace as the two take a bite, moaning at the hot, savoury taste of crab.

Teasingly, Baekhyun brings up a piece close to his mouth, before eating it, just as Jongdae chuckles sourly. 

 

He decides to play along with Baekhyun's teasing, just for laughs, though he could feel his mouth salivating at just the sound of the boiling, and the aroma. Then he decides he might as well just eat his food, despite how delicious sounds Baekhyun was emitting as he ate his food.

Graciously, he mumbles a silent prayer, thanking for the food, he digs in.

Casually eating the warm, delicious food in front of him, when suddenly, a pair of chopsticks drop a piece of crab in his bowl.

 

He looks up, and sees Baekhyun. Not.

Even.

Looking at him.

 

He's casually stirring the boiling pot, relaxedly gets some meat for himself, and occasionally, places some in Jongdae's bowl, which he appreciates very much.

With a smile, he eats his food. After this meal, not only is his belly filled and warmed,

 

 

 

But also his heart. 

 


End file.
